


Curiosity killed the Cat

by AngelofGrace96



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fairy!Jack, Romance, post- RotG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofGrace96/pseuds/AngelofGrace96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is at the North Pole. and he is bored. A bored Jack is NOT someone you want to deal with. He goes off on an adventure, and what happens? He drinks a mystery liquid. Shame on you, Jack! This will be JackFrost/BabyTooth pairing. Also, posted on FFN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FFN, and I hope you guys like it here as much as they did there. And if some of you have followed me over, well then, I love you even more!

Chapter 1

Jack yawned as North blathered on. Honestly, Jack didn't need a meeting for the Guardians every month! He was the winter spirit, for Moon's sake! He had duties to do, snow to give, kids to play with and all that. Now Jack had believers, he thought it was vitally important that he play with them, and keep them believing. Unfortunately for Jack, North thought that the Guardians should be closer, so as to avoid all the disputes that were caused last time. Jack thought it was a good idea in theory, but it wouldn't work. Jack and Bunny, for example, were both too stubborn to get along, and every time, EVERY SINGLE TIME they got together, Bunny and North got into a fight over who's holiday was better. And Jack was sick of it.

Jack looked around at the Guardians. North was talking happily about the toy report the elves had given him (and hadn't Jack been surprised that the elves actually DID something. Turns out, they wrote down the toys kids wanted for Christmas, then pass the notes to the yetis, who then made them). Tooth was flying around distractedly, ever once in a while barking out the names, addresses, and loose teeth of children to her fairies, one of whom would squeak and fly away. Baby Tooth was sitting on Jack's shoulder, as usual. Ever since the defeat of Pitch, four months ago, the little tooth fairy and the winter spirit had become practically inseparable. Sandy was asleep, floating a few centimeters off the floor, his mouth open in a silent snore. Jack chuckled at the sight. If only he'd had a camera...

And Bunny? Bunny was sitting on a couch, a glazed look in his eyes as the Aussie tried to listen to North's rant. Jack stared slightly. Was that drool? He shook his head quickly, before turning away. He turned his head slightly, and whispered, "Hey, Baby Tooth, wanna explore the Pole?"

She chirped worrying at him and he smiled, lightly lifting off the floor and drifting backwards towards the door. "Don't worry Baby! We don't need to stay here, that's for sure. It's not like they would notice us leaving, would they?" He received a negative squeak as he eased out the door, and shut it behind him. As he relaxed and let his feet touch the floor, he heard a noise as he realized that they were in North's office.

Jack wandered around the office, briefly wishing that North was here, so he could show Jack how he made the ice move. Only briefly though. Jack walked over to a shelf full of little bottles, Baby Tooth flying around his head and chirping wildly. He shushed her and she settled into a sulky silence, pretending to ignore Jack. And so she didn't see what happened next until it was too late.

Jack peered at the bottles. Because of his 300 year exile and his inability to stay still, Jack had never learned to read particularly well. The labels on the bottles had really long and funny names. He tried to sound out one. "Ex-perr-AH-ment-ahl po-shun? Sounds yummy!" And Jack made probably the worst descision of his 314 year old life. He picked up the bottle and drank the contents without a seconds thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My name is Angela, I'm new to AO3, so please let me know how you feel about this! I've already finished this story, so I'll be posting once a day, and if you want a sneak peek, head over to FFN and check it out there, under the same title. See ya!
> 
> Angela


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tooth was flying around, calling addresses and teeth out to her fairies when she realized Jack was missing. She froze for a second, before realizing he had probably gotten bored of North's lecture and nicked off to spread some snow. Just as she thought this, Baby Tooth raced into the room and started to squeak so loudly she snapped North and Bunny out of their respective reveries, and woke Sandy with a jolt. Tooth didn't notice any of that though. She blinked in shock. "What? Jack drank something and then he started glowing? Where is he, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth started squeaking and pointing towards the doorway. North paled. "That is my office! If he drank anything in there... Oh dear, this is very bad. Let's go!"

**Baby Tooth's POV**

I stared in shock. I had turned around to 'ignore' Jack, it was a game we played regularly, and when I turned back, he was standing there drinking out if one of the bottles on Big Man's shelf. I screamed and flew forwards, but he was glowing so bright, it was hurting my eyes. I turned around and flew out the room heading for Mama. It had been drilled into every fairy's heads from the moment they became tooth fairies. When in doubt, go to Mama. And I did. I flew right over to her, ignoring the Big Man, and babbled out my story as quickly as I could. After Mama and the Big Man stopped talking, and decided to move, I raced back to the office, to an astonishing sight.

**Jack Frost's POV**

I picked up the bottle and drank it. Immediately my stomach started getting warm. I distantly noticed my arms were glowing and Baby Tooth flying out of the room. The warmth in my stomach got hotter and soon it started to hurt. I cried out as it started burning me, and soon I passed out from the heat and pain.

**General POV**

Baby Tooth flew forwards and stopped in shock. Lying on the floor was Jack, but he didn't look like he did usually. He had shrunk, for one thing. He was now her size. He had white feathers on his head, going to pale blue, and darker blue the further down his body. His staff was gone, as was his clothes. The most surprising thing however, was that he had...

"Wings!" Baby Tooth and the Guardians all gasped. At the sound of their voices, the Jack-fairy stirred and opened it's eyes. Baby Tooth gasped. It's eyes were the same as Jack's eyes: so pale blue they were almost grey. This, more than everything, convinced Baby Tooth this was the real Jack. He sat up and looked around. He blinked a couple of times before spotting Baby Tooth, who had flown down in front of him. He stared at her, then spoke. "Baby Tooth? What's going on? Have you grown or something? You're as big as me!"

Baby Tooth giggled at the barrage of questions when Bunny spoke above the two mini-fairies. His voice sounded very loud to them. "Mind actually speaking English, Frostbite?"

Jack blinked. "I thought I was speaking English." He answered "Wasn't I?"

Baby Tooth sighed. "Sorry Jack. I thought this might happen." his head whipped around to look at her. He burst out, "Baby Tooth? Yo-you can talk?" She smiled and continued her explanation. "Do you remember when you were, well, a Guardian?" she asked him. He nodded mutely. "You only heard me speak in chirps and tweets, didn't you?" He nodded again. "Well, right now, all the guardians, save Mam, I mean Tooth, can only hear chirping from you. You're a frost fairy Jack." He stared at her for a second and then nodded his head. Then he noticed his arms. "Woah!" He gasped. "I look just like you! Except blue, and male." They both blushed.

Baby Tooth stood up, and pulled Jack up with her. She nodded at him and said cheekily, "Now, let's see if you're as much of a natural flying with those wings as you are with that staff of yours." As she expected, Jack freaked out. First he turned around and around, trying to catch a glimpse of his wings on his back. Once he had, he suddenly remembered what she said. "Where's my staff!?" he suddenly yelled. Baby Tooth shook her head sadly. "I have no idea, Jack." She told him. "It probably disappeared with your clothes. Don't worry about your staff. MiM can probably bring it back when we get you back to normal. Shall we go talk to him?"

Jack nodded, then scrunched up his nose. Tooth, who had been translating the entire conversation for the others, thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Jack seemed to concentrate for a second, before his wings started beating rapidly and he lifted off the ground. Baby Tooth shouted with joy and followed him into the air, showing him how to turn, flip spiral, and all the most daring moves she knew. For, she knew Jack, and so she knew that as soon as he had his air-wings, (the humans said sea-legs, which seemed rather silly to Baby Tooth. Humans didn't walk on the sea, did they?) Jack would be flying around as adventurously as he had done.

After the two fairies had tired themselves out with tricks, and Jack had completely gotten his air-wings, they told Tooth to tell the other Guardians to go to the Globe Room. It was time to talk to Manny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! 18 hits already? In less than 12 hours? I love you all so much! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Angela


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack, Baby Tooth and the Guardians walked or flew to the Globe Room, where Manny's skylight was. As Jack flew into the room, several of the tooth fairies fainted, hid, or flew closer for a look. Now, Jack might have thought the tooth fairies cute and harmless when they were the size of a finger, but now they were the same size as him, and they were crowding him! Thankfully for Jack, Baby Tooth came to the rescue. She shooed the other fairies away, then gave Jack a light hug. "Are you ok? I know you don't like crowding. I'll tell them all about you know if you want, so that they won't be so invasive next time." he nodded shakily and Baby Tooth called out, "Jaine! Talia! Come here!" Two of the fairies who had come to investigate, and also two of the biggest of the fairies, Jack noticed.

The two fairies called flew over and Baby Tooth set about telling them about Jack's accident, and told them to tell the other fairies not to crowd Jack. Talia and Jaine nodded, but as they flew back to tell the other fairies, they realized that Baby Tooth had not left Jack's side since his change, and, now they thought about it, she had barely left his side since the Pitch incident. They flew to Tooth to tell her their concerns.

Tooth listened to her two fairies with worry, but decided it wasn't bad enough to yell the other Guardians yet. Jack would be back to normal in a few minutes anyway, so no use worrying the others, right?

As Tooth worried, the moon peeked out from a cloud, bathing the room with moonbeams. North immediately stepped towards the moonbeam lying on the floor. Spreading his arms open wide, he called, "Ah Manny, old friend! What have you got for us?"

The Guardians, Baby Tooth and Jack felt a smile land on them, and a deep solemn voice echoed inside their heads. It said,  _Guardians. Jack Frost. Dear, brave tooth fairy. Jack is the very embodiment of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'_  everyone chuckled. Manny continued,  _unfortunately for everyone involved, that potion was one of a kind. Jack drank the only potion I have never heard of, and so I cannot fix him. However,_  Manny added, as the Guardians groaned and Jack slumped in mid-air, _I can help you. Jack, you are aware of your communication problem, are you not?_ Jack nodded tiredly _. I can remove that barrier for you. Also, do not despair, young Jack. Even I know that everything happens for a reason, and that even a curse-or a stray potion- can be a blessing in disguise. Do you understand?_

All six nodded as the moon was covered with cloud once more. Jack sighed and turned away. "Well, that was disappointing." He muttered. North, Bunny and Sandy all whirled round in surprise.

"Was that you, mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack blinked "You can hear me?" He asked. The three Guardians nodded. Jack cheered up slightly. "Well, at least MiM came through on that part." Jack said. The others all nodded, but Jack noticed that Baby Tooth wanted to talk to him about something. He excused himself from the guardians and flew over to talk to her.

Tooth watched the two fairies interact with a worries frown before flying over to the Guardians. She needed to tell them what was going on. "Guys, we need to talk. Without Jack." She added pointedly as North moved to call the fairy away from Baby Tooth. Blinking in confusion, North came back and sat down next to Bunny, who was on the couch. Tooth fluttered closer and said in a dramatic whisper, "I think Jack and Baby Tooth are falling in Love!"

The other Guardians all relaxed. "Is that all you're worried about, Shelia? No problem." said Bunny. North nodded his head. "Don't worry Tooth. they will be fine, Yes? I feel it.. in my belly!"

Tooth sighed, but nodded. It was not as if she could stop love, was it? She shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch the two Mini-fairies fly together. Despite herself, she just HAD to coo slightly. They were so cute together!

Meanwhile Jack and Tooth were talking together as they flew around. Jack looked at Baby Tooth. "Hey Baby Tooth? Can I ask you a question?" She smiled and nodded at him. He kept going. "Why do the other Tooth Fairies have normal names and you don't?" He was, understandably, a bit confused when she started laughing.

"Ooh dear, Ooh!" She gasped as she tried to stop laughing. She saw Jack's face, and saw the hurt on it, and stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, no Jack, it's not you, it's just," she giggled again, she couldn't help it, "Why on earth would you think my name is Baby Tooth?"

Jack blinked, then started to laugh as well. The two fairies flew laughing for a while before they became serious again. Jack shrugged. "I have no idea. I guesss I made up that name on the spot, you know, when I was saving you from the nightmare." They both shivered, at the thought of being eaten by one of those horendous things. Jack kept going "I don't know, its just, you never objected to the name, and I couldn't comunicate with you and I thought you liked it and..."

"Jack." Baby Tooth's voice held so much amusement and care that Jack shut up immediately. "You're rambling." He nodded mutely. "Baby Tooth had to laugh, but she told him affectionately, "I DID like it, in fact, it was one of the better names people had given me over the years. my real name is Lyra."

"Lyra." Jack tested out the name on his tongue. "I like it. I can call you that now, right?"

"Of course!" Lyra teased him. You'd hate it if I called you Frostbite all the time, like the Annoying Bunny does, wouldn't you?" then Lyra blushed. "That shouldn't have slipped out. Stipid, Lyra, stupid!" she scolded herself. Jack however, was rolling around laughing. "The Annoying Bunny!" He gasped out between laughs. "That is priceless! I should go tease him about it right now!" He made to fly off, but Lyra flew into his face, wings whirring anxiously. "NO Jack! Please don't tell him!" she begged, and Jack, seeing that she was serious, stopped flying over to tease Bunny and flew over to her. "Why Lyra?" He asked, voice gentle. "Why don't you want me to tell him?"

She smiled slightly. "If he found out we-The tooth fairies that is- made it up, Tooth would be made at us, and he would try to grab us!" She shivered at the memory. "He might not be very scary while he's not that much bigger than you, but to us, and now you, too, he is a giant!" he Lyra cracked a smile. "Although if you were to call him that to his face, when you are human sized again, Now, that would be funny!"

At the thought the two mini-fairies started laughing again, although they each felt slightly sad. The thought of Jack being human sized, although apealing Two hours ago, now left the two fairies with a small feeling of dread. Watching from the side, Tooth sighed. She knew that the Mini-fairies were falling in love, and there was nothing to do about it. With a heavy heart she flew back to the Guardians, knowing someone would get hurt in the end, and not liking it in the least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela here! Ok, that was a slightly gloomy end, but I'll make it up to you later :). I really love writing this story, and any suggestions will be taken very seriously. See ya next chapter!
> 
> Angela


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lyra and Jack were sitting on a window ledge chatting, Jack suddenly sat bolt upright. "Winter!" He blurted out. Lyra raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. He elaborated. "How am I going to be the spirit of Winter when I'm smaller than a snowflake!?"

Lyra sucked in a breath. That was a problem. She chewed on a lip for a second while she thought. Jack watched her think. He thought she was rather cute, especially when she was concentrating. Realizing what he was thinking about, he blushed and looked away.

Lyra nodded to herself as she worked out a plan. She turned to Jack, who was waiting expectantly. She told him, "It won't be easy, and we might need to enlist Jamie to help, but I think we can do it!"

Jack grinned. "Excellent! Wait, what do you mean, we?" Lyra rolled her multi-coloured eyes. "You don't think I'm just going to leave you like this, do you?" She shook her head. "Tooth has noticed that there are less lost teeth in the second half of the year, like right now. So what she does is she gives about 100 of the fairies time off. I haven't had time off in a few years, so I should be able to have my time off and I can help you then."

Jack blinked. "Really? You'd come and help me, just like that?" Lyra smiled at him. She seemed surprised that he would have to ask. Suddenly The two Mini-fairies heard MiM's voice echo inside their heads.  _Jack. Lyra has offered to help you with winter. If you both agree, I can make Lyra a frost fairy, if you both wish. If not, she will remain a Tooth Fairy and will assist you however she can. What is your decision?_

Jack and Lyra looked at each other. Jack was stunned. Lyra quietly said, "Jack? I'd like to come with you, if you'd like?" Jack nodded. To have someone to talk to... Jack suddenly realized that Manny was granting his wish-to not be alone. He grinned and answered, "I'd love that, Lyra."

They smiled as Manny said,  _Agreed. Lyra, are you ready?_  She nodded her head and said quietly "Yes, sir." A second later, a moonbeam shone from nowhere and landed on Lyra's head. She started floating, and glowing, like Jack's transformation, except that, of course, she didn't shrink. When she settled back down, she looked almost exactly the same, save for two major changes. Firstly, her beak/nose thing was gone, turned into a human nose just like Jack's, and the second was that the large yellow feather on the top of her head had turned pure white, with the ends the same blue as Jack's body. In short, she looked like Jack, But with a tooth fairies colouring. Lyra looked over herself, and sighed. "I look the same!" Then she realized that her beak was missing and her eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Woah!"

Jack chuckled at her expression, and tugged her upright. "Come on. We have to tell Tooth that you're coming with me, or she'll start to worry. What's wrong?" he asked, because she hesitated. She quietly whispered, so low Jack had to lean in to hear her say, "It's just... Tooth has been my Mama for centuries. Will she be mad at me?"

Jack smiled encouragingly at her. "Lyra, has Tooth ever gotten mad at you?" She shook her head. "So why would you think she'd get mad at you now?"

Lyra shook her head. "I don't know, Jack. I just-I'm scared." Jack smiled and pulled her over to Tooth. Tooth smiled at them as they flew up to her. Her smile transformed to a look of shock when she noticed Lyra looking different to ten minutes ago. Fluttering everywhere, she shot questions at the two winter fairies. "What happened to you, Baby, I mean Lyra? You look like Jack now! What's going on!?"

Jack made 'slow down' movements with his tiny hands. "Tooth, calm down!" He called up to the frantic Tooth Fairy. Once she'd calmed down, slightly, Jack proceeded to tell her about the conversation with Manny. Tooth seemed very hyper during the conversation, but she listened without interrupting. After he finished, Tooth sat on one of the couches littered around the room, looking excited. Jack was about to ask if Lyra could come with him when she said to the two of them, "I'm so exited for you two! I'll let you leave now, seeing as you'll probably want to test out your new powers. Am I right?"

The winter fairies blushed, for this was exactly what they had been thinking, but Tooth waves them off with a laugh. "Go on, you two! Have fun!" jack and Lyra made excited squee-ing noises and rushed off. After they left, Tooth sighed, no longer excited. She murmured to herself, "I know I can't stop love, I just worry about them." With that she flew to the window and watched Jack and Lyra play in the snow.

Meanwhile Jack and Lyra were busy learning new things. Jack was learning how to fly against the wind if necessary, while Lyra was learning how to control her snow powers. Actually, Jack had to do a bit of re-learning himself. Ever since he had become Jack Frost, Jack had used his staff to control his powers. He knew they were inside him, not the staff, but he didn't know how to use it. Lyra was unused to the winter magic, but she was aware of how to use a spirits power with its body as the conduit. She coached Jack through the process, and soon huge fluffy flakes, as big as the fairies themselves, were floating down around them.

Jack and Lyra spent an enjoyable half-hour playing in the snow, before Jack suggested they go try out their new winter powers on something easy-a snow day for the children of Burgess. Lyra agreed happily, and soon the two winter spirits were happily winging their way towards Burgess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I got my first Kudos, thanks for that, btw, which prompted me to get my stuff in gear and to continue posting this... Still, here is the rest! Hope you enjoy it! Plus, I suck at romance, so don't expect much on that front. Enjoy!  
> Angela


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack and Lyra flew towards Burgess, spreading snowflakes as they went. By the time they arrived, they were worn out, but smiling. It was dawn, the sky clear. Jack chuckled _. Not for long,_ he thought. He gestured for Lyra to follow him, and they flew together up into the clouds.

Jack grinned at Lyra. "Time for you to experience your first snowstorm as a winter spirit. Trust me, it's one of the best feelings in the world! Now, lets go!" Jack hovered in mid-air, spread his arms wide, and just glowed. Lyra could feel the snow, ice and wind around them starting to stir, and, figuring Jack needed all the help he could get, copied him. Together the two frost fairies called up a small snowstorm-perfect for a snow day.

After the snow started falling in big fluffy flakes, and Jack had made sure there was enough snow to keep the children out of school for the day, the two went to visit Jamie. It was about 7 o'clock as they reached his house, and the two mini-fairies were able to slip into his room, just as he was starting to wake up. Jack privately thought that Jamie's expression when he opened his eyes and saw two fairies sitting on his chest hilarious. Jamie's eyes opened really wide, and Jack took advantage of the momentary silence to say, "Jamie, I know this is kind of unbelievable, but its me, Jack. This is Lyra, she used to be called Baby Tooth, and we kinda need your help."

Jamie blinked several times, then started giggling. "Se-seriously? You're Jack?" Jack nodded, trying really hard to look outrageously offended. Lyra was rolling around on Jamie's stomach laughing her head off. Jamie shrugged, still giggling. "Well, I've already seen so much weirdness... What's one more?" Jack rolled his eyes now. "Wonderful. I'm considered weird." This of course only made Lyra laugh harder. Jack watched her laugh. He loved watching her, she was so confident and self-assured, she made a good match for Jack's impulsivity and recklessness. Lyra looked up, and saw Jack watching her and blushed, causing Jack to look away quickly.

Jamie was, of course, oblivious to the fairies' thoughts, and he bounced out of bed eagerly, before stopping dead in his tracks. "Aw, man! I gotta go to school! Sorry guys." To his surprise, Jack and Lyra laughed. "Look out your window, Jamie," Lyra told him. "Then tell us you can't help."

Jamie bounced to the window, then with a whoop, charged downstairs, yelling "Snow Day!" Behind him. Jack and Lyra giggled and followed the hyper nine-year-old down the stairs. After Jamie's mum had made him get changed out of his pajamas and eat some breakfast, he was ready to go, and the three raced to the Main Street to see the others already waiting on them. Jamie explained what had happened to Jack to the other kids, and soon a snowball fight was underway.

It was unlike any snowball fight Jack or Lyra had ever been in before. Lyra because tooth fairies did not have enough time to enjoy snowball fights, and Jack because he had never been this small before. He found out pretty quickly that, although they couldn't throw snowballs, the both of them could shape and change the snow. So snow would rise out off the ground, form into a snowball, and set down. This way the kids would have continuously replenishing stockpiles. The only problem with doing this, was that the frost fairies tired much quicker by using their powers than from using physical exertion.

After the kids had been called home for lunch, Jack and Lyra slowly flew to Jack's lake, where they sat on a tree branch, exhausted from all the snowmaking. They sat in silence, content not to talk, for now. Jack turned around to ask Lyra something when he saw her fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her and pulled her around to sleep in his lap.  _Might as well be comfortable_. He thought.

She lay in his lap, smiling slightly in her sleep. Jack watched her, a fond smile on his face as he thought.  _She's so pretty._  He frowned.  _Wait, where did this come from?_  He stared down at her face, thinking hard. It was true that Jack had been thinking more and more about Lyra over the past few days, but Jack had never been in love, so he had no idea what to do or think. Then again, did she even like him the same way? Jack resolved to ignore it, and continue being friends. Little did he know that Lyra was thinking the same thing.

After a few hours had passed, Jack woke Lyra up, and they moved to the next town, to continue spreading winter cheer. There a similar pattern emerged, except that nobody knew the fairy duo. Apparently all kids could see the tooth fairies, which was why they came at night. However, since Lyra had become a winter spirit, no one could see her, because although people had heard of Jack Frost, no one had heard of Lyra the frost fairy.

Jack had had to help her after a child had walked through the two of them. Jack, uncomfortably used to the crushing chill when a non-believer walked through you, was able to keep flying. Lyra however, who had never even seen an awake child before, let alone have one walk though her, had gasped in shock, her wings stopping momentarily, and she would have plummeted to the ground if Jack had not grabbed her hand. Deciding that the snow fight could continue without them for a while, Jack flew the two of them over to a branch and sat down on it, inviting Lyra to do the same.

She sat on the branch and burst into tears, Jack wrapping his arms around her protectively. She sobbed for a long moment, remembering the icy chill and the hopeless despair that came with it. She turned her tearstained face to Jack and asked him, "How did you deal with that for 300 years? That was terrible!" Jack shrugged, telling her, "Well, not to well actually. I thought I was going mad, and when I saw Bunny for the first time, and he actually reacted to me, spoke to me, I started crying and hugging him hysterically. You should have seen Bunny's face. I think he thought I was nuts or something. It was hilarious!"

Lyra giggled at the mental image before sobering again. "Still, I don't think anyone should have to put up with that!" Jack grinned, a familiar mischievous spark in his eyes. Lyra eyes him warily. "I know that look, Jack Frost. What are you up to?" Jack grinned. "We'll just have to spread the legends of Jack Frost and Lyra Tooth wherever we go, then, won't we. Then neither of us will ever be walked through again!" He said with a dramatic flourish. Lyra pushed him off the branch. When he floated back up, and offended look on his face, Lyra couldn't help laughing. In between giggles, she told him, "Manny told me that my last name is Frost, just like yours now." Jack smiled broadly. "Very well then," he acted as if he were issuing a royal proclamation to the two unimpressed squirrels sitting on a nearby branch as he said, "We will spread the legends of Jack and Lyra Frost wherever we go, then neither of us will ever be walked though again!" Lyra giggled as they flew away, the children long since gone, and on to the next village or town to need some winter snow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I have never written romance before, nor have I ever been in love, so I have no idea if I am writing this wrong, if they are moving too fast or whatever. Please leave a comment with constructive criticism or just a suggestion. I don't really mind.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Angela


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For Jack and Lyra, the two months until Christmas fell into an enjoyable pattern. Everyday they'd play with the children of whatever cities and towns needed their snow, and during the night they'd fly to their next destination, and coax large fluffy flakes out of the clouds in time for there to be a huge white expanse of snow everywhere you looked-all before the kids got up! It was exhausting work, but the two mini-fairies loved it. It probably helped that spirits needed  **much**  less sleep than humans. Mainly because the two were by nature fun-loving spirits, and sharing that love around was sure to create a warm fuzzy feeling. Also, however, the two winter spirits feelings were escalating by the day, and although they liked being in each others company, neither of them had enough experience with love to know what their feelings towards the other were.

Christmas Eve was fast approaching, and Jack was busy telling Lyra all about his plans for a huge snowfall all over the globe in time for Christmas. "Just imagine this, Lyra," he was telling her excitedly, buzzing around like a kid on a candy high, "The entire northern hemisphere covered in a light frosting of snow. Not enough to block roads or anything, but enough to make the whole world look Christmassy. What do you think?" Lyra had been listening less to Jack's ideas, and more watching him fly around, admiring him. With a start, and a tiny blush, she jerked back to the present in time to answer, "That sounds amazing, Jack! When are we going to start?"

Jack grinned, a familiar look in his eye. "I thought we could start... With Burgess!" Lyra, as Jack thought she might, squealed and jumped up, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you Jack! Thank you!" Jack just laughed as she spun away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the window ledge they had been sitting on. Lyra giggled and half-heartedly tried to pull away, but Jack didn't let go, and they flew the rest of the way to Burgess with their hands twined together.

Once they arrived, Jack let go, in order to control the storm that was growing, and Lyra found that she missed the contact terribly. But she did not say anything, instead preferring to join him in calling up this storm to end all storms. For the next two weeks they flew over the globe together, sowing snow wherever they went. Finally it was Christmas Eve, and the two if them ran into Talia, quite literally.

Jack and Lyra were flying along, discussing whether to pile snow around the houses, or in the parks for the town they were visiting when another blue and green blur flew straight into Lyra, knocking her out if the sky. Jack grabbed Lyra with one hand, and Talia with the other. They both gave him grateful smiles, before Lyra turned to Talia, asking her about how the teeth were going. Soon the females were in a lively discussion. Jack shook his head. Females. He would never understand them.

Talia suddenly jumped. "Oh no! I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed. "Forgot what?" The winter Duo asked. She blushed at forgetting and quickly told them "The Guardians are having a party at the Pole tomorrow night, and they want you two to come! Mama asked all if us to mention it to you two if I saw you. I have to return the tooth now, see you tomorrow night!" Talia waved as she flew off. Jack and Lyra looked at each other and laughed. "I guess we'd better hurry up if we want to make it to the party on time." Jack observed and Lyra laughed. Spending all her time with Jack had taught Lyra to loosen up and just learn to have fun once in a while. "At least we've only got three more towns to go." She reminded him and he laughed. "Let's get going then!" He exclaimed, and together they finished spreading winter cheer.

The next evening, the winter duo arrived at the North Pole, just before the Easter Bunny, in fact. Lyra very nearly screamed as the Pooka jumped out of his hole, right underneath the flying fairies. Jack hugged the shivering fairy and glared at the befuddled Easter Bunny. "Don't scare her like that!" Bunny took a step back. "Cam down, mate! She's fine, just a fright!" Jack glared back at the rabbit and flew off to comfort Lyra. Bunny shook his head. Maybe Tooth was right about those two... He hopped off to talk to the female Guardian.

Meanwhile, Lyra had stopped shaking, and was now avoiding the Guardian of Fun's eyes. He took her shoulders and turned her towards him. She turned but kept her eyes lowered. Jack sighed and said plainly, "Lyra, I don't blame you for being scared, ok? It kinda freaked me out as well. There's a reason why North doesn't let Bunny tunnel into the Pole except on Christmas. In fact, I bet Bunny's busy getting chewed out by North right now. What do you think?" Lyra chuckled, Jack's aim, and as she leaned forwards and hugged Jack, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you. I do get spooked easily, especially after the Pitch incident. Shall we go say hello to Mama?" Jack had told Lyra to keep calling Tooth Mama. He said that Tooth was still her Mama, even though she had been turned into a frost fairy, she was still a tooth fairy at heart, and she should recognize that. Jack nodded and they flew over to say hello.

Bunny was talking to Tooth but as they approached he hopped off, saying something about 'letting North know'. Tooth looked slightly discouraged, but brightened up when she saw the winter spirits. She immediately started gushing at them "Oh Lyra, Jack you both look so happy! I haven't see you in ages. Oh, your teeth are so white now!" Jack looked at Lyra with a 'save me now' look on his face. Lyra just shrugged. Tooth was like that, she would mother-hen you to death. After ten minutes Jack managed to wriggle out. Lyra gave him a betrayed look, but he just made a 'wait and see' symbol with his hands. Then he floated up to Tooth's face and told her, "Hey, Tooth, I think Bunny is giving your tooth fairies chocolate." Tooth freaked out. Flying away to berate the unfortunate Pooka, Lyra got left behind.

She grinned at Jack. "You're rubbing off on me." She complained good naturedly. "Otherwise I wouldn't find that as funny as I just did." Her eyes lit up. "Can we play some pranks?" Jack pretended to faint. "I really have corrupted you!" He then chuckled. "Why not? You know I'm not one to turn down a prank. Let's go!" Giggling, Lyra and Jack flew off. Talia and Jaine watched them work together to ice the floor, then fly to the ceiling to see who would come through. Talia sighed. "They are so in love with each other. Why can't they just see it?" She commented. Jaine nodded. "I hope they find happiness. They both deserve it."

Lyra and Jack did not have long to wait. Soon North walked through the doorway. He was shooing away the elves and so he did not notice the ice until it was too late. With a yelled "Shostakovich" his feet slipped out from under him. Jack smirked at Lyra, mouthed a quick 'watch this' to her and flew down in front of North. Lyra was puzzled by what he was doing at first, but when North could not stand up, Lyra started giggling. She noticed Jack flying around in front if North and laughed even harder. Jack was placing ice right underneath North's feet! When Jack tired of that, he flew back to Lyra and sat with her, laughing hysterically. She had to join in. She was about to ask Jack something when she looked up and saw probably the worst possible thing right now: mistletoe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahaha! My first cliffhanger! Also, I could see the Tooth/Chocolate/Bunny thing being a regular occurrence. I mean, Bunny looked after the chocolate, right, and tooth looks after teeth. Wouldn't their spats be even more frequent than the holiday arguments? If someone could write a one shot about these, send me a link. I would love to see it.
> 
> Angela


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lyra nudged Jack, who was still oblivious, and silently pointed to the mistletoe. Jack looked up and paled. Faraway where neither of them would ever catch it, a bribed elf giggled madly. It's work was done.

Meanwhile Jack and Lyra sat transfixed, staring at the mistletoe sitting innocently above them. Jack gulped, and Lyra glanced at him. It suddenly stuck her that he was, in fact, very beautiful-if that applied to a male fairy. Jack caught her gaze, and, as if transfixed, the two winter spirits leaned forwards, and their lips met. The kiss was neither long nor particularly amazing, but to the kissing fairies, it felt spectacular. After what felt like forever, but was actually only a few seconds, the blushing fairies broke apart.

The winter spirits smiled at each other as Jack tried to identify what this warm emotion in his chest was. Love. That was the only description of it. Jack smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Lyra again. They were interrupted by a shriek. "LYRA! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Lyra jumped and turned around guiltily to see an amazed Tooth staring at them. Lyra blushed and hid her head in Jack's shoulder, but Jack answered Tooth confidently, saying, "What does it look like Tooth? I'm kissing my girlfriend."

Lyra, without looking up, whispered in his ear, grinning, "Since when am I your girlfriend?" Jack whispered back, "When we kissed. Do you not want to be?" Lyra rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

Tooth had been watching the entire exchange with fondness and told the duo, "Well, even though technically Lyra isn't a tooth fairy anymore, I still give permission to date or whatever you need. I'm just so happy for you!" jack rolled his eyes fondly. There was the hyperactive Tooth they all knew and loved. He grinned at her and, with an over-exaggerated bow, told the Tooth Fairy, "Thank you for your permission, kind lady. Shall we retire for presents?" Tooth and Lyra started laughing, and together they went off to find North.

Just as they got to the living room, North burst in and said, slightly out of breath, "Present time!" Jack, Lyra, and the Tooth fairies cheered.

Okay, Jack knew that the Guardians were all a bit limited when it cane to presents, except for North, but they all did a really good job. Sandy gave everyone a piece of dreamsand, compressed so tight it looked like real gold. Jack and Lyra got identical snowflakes, the only identical pair in all of space and time. North got a train with wings, which Sandy knew North was perfecting before the Pitch incident. Tooth, and all the other tooth fairies, got teeth, and Bunny got an egg.

The purpose, as Sandy explained, was, if you needed help, then you placed a finger on the item, or held it, and thought of Sandy, and he would come to you. Jack and Lyra beamed and thanked the golden guardian profusely for his gift.

North gave everyone the same thing-a carved statue of the guardians standing together, with Jack and Lyra in their new forms, and a small cloud of fairies around Tooth. He even enchanted them to move slightly and interact with each other, plus, Bunny's had been enchanted to never melt, even in the humid heat of the Warren, and to feel warmer than it was to Bunny's paws. Jack concentrated, then shrunk his and Lyra's down to a size they could carry with them-without, the statues were as tall at they were!

Tooth gave everyone a small, personalized, item from their pre-guardian/fairy days. Jack didn't see what the others got, after one look they each hid it away quietly. Jack didn't blame them, he did the same, after all. His present was a small, crooked teddy bear that his sister, Rosie, had sown for him, hence the crookedness. Jack had no idea how Tooth had managed to replicate the bear, and he didn't ask. Once again, he shrunk the present down to a manageable size.

Bunny's present was rather predictable, but no less caring. He gave each one an egg. Each egg had the recipient's name on it, plus intricate designs for that person's element on it. So Jack and Lyra got white snowflakes on a blue background, North got tiny yeti's on a red background, Tooth got teeth on a green background, and Sandy's was a swirling mass of golden sand that looked almost identical to the original.

Jack gave everyone ice sculptures of the guardian group, except for Lyra. He had, with help from Tooth, sewed her a brown leather belt, with several small and large pouches. She looked inside some of the small ones-just the right size to hold a tooth-and saw it was cushioned by some fur, probably from the yeti's. The biggest ones were large enough to hold all her new presents. Lyra spun around and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Jack!" she cried, drawing back to kiss him again. Jack grinned at her. "don't worry about it-I got one too." Lyra looked down and saw the same belt wrapped around Jack's waist, right under his wings. She looked more closely at her own and noticed that tiny snow patterns have been etched into the leather, and once it was on, she saw why. Lyra knew that frost covered anything Jack wore, and now she saw that in action. The second the clasp was tied, frost erupts from her body, gliding over the leather and following the etched patterns to create a work of art. When it stops moving Lyra looked down and gasped. The etchings were now filled with sparking frost, and the belt was now covered in glowing snowflakes. Lyra's eyes filled with tears.

Jack looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" Lyra nodded. "it's just, so...so...beautiful!" Jack grinned smugly. "I should hope so! I spent ages on it!" Becoming serious again, he told her, "I an glad you like it though. I think it's your turn to give out gifts."

Lyra nodded shyly and pulled out some hidden objects behind her back. "Please don't be mad, but I got you live gifts." the Guardians promised not to be mad at her, so she shyly revealed her presents. North got a Border Collie pup, capable of guarding his office and stopping random yeti's from bursting in and disrupting him when it was fully grown. North named her Noel, for Christmas.

Tooth got a baby parrot who could recite addresses to her fairies when she was on duty. Tooth was not able to pass on her gift to a tooth fairy, and no other spirit or being wanted to be cursed like that, so Tooth was left alone, and, when she went out into the field, her tooth fairies had to wait until she was done. It was the main reason she had retired from active duty. She named the parrot ~ on the spot.

Lyra also got Sandy a bird, but this bird was a falcon, able to spot a bad sleeper a mile away, if Sandy trained him right. Sandy named him Snooze.

Lyra gave Bunny the most curious animal of all, a bowerbird. These bird were notorious hoarders, and this one would grow to be big enough to help Bunny hide eggs. Bunny named her Pâques, which meant Easter in French.

Finally, Lyra gave Jack a box, which, when he opened it, presented a pendant made entirely out of ice, with 'Guardian of Fun' inscribed on it in really big letters, and Winter Spirit' in smaller ones below it. Jack grinned and pulled on his pendant, while the others took care of their new pets. Privately, Jack and Lyra thought that the names were a bit too obvious and traditional, but neither of them said anything.

Jack gave Lyra a brief kiss, before pulling her up with him, and Bunny's jubilant cry of "Pay up North, I told you they'd kiss before Easter, and it's after Christmas Eve! So pay up." and North's grumbling. Jack nodded to the Guardians. "Thanks for the party and stuff, but Lyra and I have to go. Winter cheer waits for no one and all that. Bye!" And with that, Lyra and Jack were gone.

The others also left, with their pets and presents, leaving North and Noel in the workshop. North chuckled. "I think the first thing we need to be teaching you is to not attack the yeti's, little Noel. Shall we get started?" the puppy wagged her tail and North grinned. Maybe he had been getting lonely... Well, he certaintly wasn't now. Chuckling, North placed Noel on the floor and they headed off, as did the other guardians, returning to their respective duties once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter was a hard one to write, mainly because I ran out of inspiration, several times, but I got it done eventually. See you next time!
> 
> Angela


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Slight violence in this chapter, and mentions of more.

Chapter 8

The next few months felt like heaven to Jack. He flew all over the world, with Lyra at his side, making snow, having fun and giving laughter to all the children of the world.

Jack loved his new relationship with Lyra as well. It was soft and sweet, both enjoying the time they had together. They didn't really change their routine much, still flying around giving snow to kids, but they were much closer.

When they visited Burgess for the first time after that Christmas, Jamie looked at their intertwined hands and smiled knowingly, but didn't say a word. Despite being only twelve (his birthday was in November), Jamie knew a lot. He decided to ignore their relationship, and keep treating the frost fairies same as always-that is, as good friends. None of the other kids from the Burgess group, as Jack thought of them, noticed anything amiss.

However, Jack and Lyra couldn't stay in Burgess all the time, even if they wanted to. Winter needed giving, and they were the only ones who could give it. Eventually April was coming, and with it, Easter. Bunny had taken Jack aside, and, with a bit of wrangling, made the mischievous Guardian promise not to snow on or ruin Easter this year. It needed to be especially good to make up for last year's. So Jack and Lyra took the day off, as it were, and sat in a tree, cuddling, kissing, and watching the children exclaim and delight over the little colored eggs.

The next day they were off again, spreading snow around the world. Lyra had noticed however, that the further away from Christmas it got, the sadder and heavier he acted. She had noticed that she had been acting tired lately, and had been determined to cheer him up. So they went off to visit the Guardians.

Firstly they went to see Tooth and Floss. Floss greeted the two Winter spirits by name, to their great astonishment. Tooth beamed with pride when they mentioned it. She nodded as she told them, "Yes, I've been teaching her to recognize all the tooth fairies. You two were the easiest to recognize because you look so different. The best bit is that I can go out again!" Lyra and Jack were genuinely happy for the Tooth Fairy, but she was too busy to stick around for long, so the ice fairies left her to it, and went to visit the warren.

All the Guardians knew that Bunny was at his most relaxed in the months after Easter. Once August rolled around, the Pooka returned to his Easter preparations. As Jack and Lyra flew into the warren, they noticed something new. The sound of birdsong. The followed the sound to see Pâques and Bunny sitting under a tree, the former singing away, and the latter half asleep. Jack started snickering.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera right now!" Lyra elbowed him, but Bunny was already awake. "Wha- Oh, it's you, frostbite. Hey Lyra!" She grinned at him, and flew over to say hello to Pâques. Apparently fairies could speak to birds. Jack rolled his eyes and flew over to chat to Bunny. Bunny looked at him strangely before clearing his throat gruffly and muttering, "Thanks for not ruinin' Easter, Jack." Jack almost laughed, but instead sarcastically told the Pooka, "Aw, you do care." They both laughed for a moment, remembering when Jack had first said that. Soon enough Lyra flew back and dragged Jack off, promising Bunny they'd return soon. Jack was not sure whether he or Bunny looked more alarmed at that statement.

Next on the list was Sandy. As always, he was in the skies, giving children good dreams. Snooze sat next to him. Lyra had no idea what Sandy had done to the falcon, but he must have done something, or the bird would never stay awake. When the tooth fairies stopped by for a visit, they usually ended up fast asleep. For the Guardians, it was slower acting, but once they'd said goodbye, they usually had to crash and sleep for a few hours.

Snooze however was fully alert, scanning the homes below. As the fairies coasted down to the sand cloud, and said hello to Sandy, and received a symbol in return, snooze gave a harsh cry, and Sandy's head swiveled around. He immediately flew off to the house his pet was looking at, and before long he had smoothed out the dream, and coaxed the child back to sleep. Jack and Lyra watched in undisguised awe: Sandy had the most delicate and careful job of all the guardians, it was incredible to watch. After Sandy was done delivering dreams, the three sat on the cloud, and Sandy and Jack started playing a game Lyra could only guess as Charades. Sandy made his usual sand pictures, and Jack made his out of snow, above his head, exactly the way Sandy did it. Lyra giggled at some of the ridiculous things they were saying to each other, but soon her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

The two fairies woke in a snowbank the next day, Jack having dozed off too, and the pair went off to visit North. They arrived to a scene of utter chaos. A large Border Collie Lyra briefly identified as Noel was chasing the Yeti's around the workshop. The elves were nowhere to be seen, and North was chasing the dog around with a grin on his face, telling out, "Naughty puppy! No chasing the yetis! No treat for you!"

When she heard the word 'treat', Noel's eyes lit up, and she immediately let go of Phil's leg, which she had been chewing on half-heartedly, and she raced over to North. He chuckled and patted her head."Works every time." He chuckled, before spotting the winter duo. "Ah, Jack and Lyra Frost!" He boomed, setting the puppy down. She immediately ran over and started chewing Phil's leg again. He let out an annoyed grumble, but Jack could tell he secretly liked the attention.

North tried to give the fairies some cookies, but Lyra made frantic stop-right-there hand over neck motions. "He goes hyper," she whispered to North when Jack wasn't listening. "You don't even want to know what happened last time..." North nodded, and threw away the plate of cookies. The two spent an enjoyable evening with North and Noel, but Jack was forever a nomad, so he dragged Lyra out the door, promising to return soon for a visit.

The days continued in the same pattern as before, but, as Lyra hoped, Jack was a lot more cheerful. One day, however, when the fairies were flying over an autumn spangled forest, a jolt flew through Jack and Lyra, and Lyra's wings stopped working momentarily. She dropped with a shriek, Jack not far behind her. Lyra heard him yell from behind her, "LYRA! Extend your wings! It'll help you glide!"

Somehow she managed to do it, and her helpless tumbling calmed down to a almost free-fall, right way up. With a grunt she collapsed to the ground, and felt one of her wings break.  _Not again!_  she thought. Broken wings for tooth fairies did not take long to heal, about five hours, but it was painful. It had happened to her in Antarctica, with Pitch, and she had healed from that just fine, although it hurt. She looked up just in time to see Jack hurtle to the ground right next to her. She reached out and cautiously checked his wings.  _Yep, both broken_. Lyra sighed. They were marooned in a forest. Wonderful.

She reached out and shook Jack's shoulder. He groaned and sat up slowly, mindful of his wings. Lyra gritted her teeth and stretched out her wings slowly, straightening them out. Jack did the same, ignoring the pain. Once that was done, Lyra looked at him. "What happened, Jack? One minute we were flying, the next, this! What's going on?"

Jack sighed. "Winter is finally over. It's now Spring or Autumn everywhere. Which means we have a significant decrease in power. Hang on, I think I have enough power to fix your wings. Hold still." Lyra was already protesting. "Jack, no! You should fix your own first. Jack!"

He had completely ignored her, and iced her wings up. Lyra knew instinctively that the ice wouldn't melt until her wings were healed, and that it would support her weight. Jack flinched, and looked around quickly. "Lyra. You have to leave. Now! Go get the guardians. Bring them back here. Please go, Lyra." she nodded, then raced over and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back, then pushed her away. "Go!"

Lyra flew up, trying not to think about her boyfriend stranded on the forest floor. Jack had been flying ever since he could remember, so being stranded must be hurting terribly. As she flew higher, Lyra noticed that she was in Europe, which meant there were no guardians nearby. She sighed and hovered to try to get her bearings.

Meanwhile, on the forest floor, Jack sank back, relieved. He hadn't thought that Lyra would actually go, but he was relieved that she did. Suddenly a chuckle reverberated through the trees. Jack tried really hard not to scared, he really did, but he was so much smaller now, when he was human sized and he had his staff he could at least fight back. Abandoning all dignity, Jack curled up in a ball and waited for the abuse to commence.

The seasonal spirits of Spring and Autumn circled him. "My, my," said Scarlet Harvest. "How the mighty have fallen." Her companion, April Flower sniggered. Jack didn't know why, but all three Season Spirits hated him from the moment they met him. He didn't realize that because of MiM's save, he was always going to be a guardian. The only ones MiM saved personally were his guardians. The other spirits were jealous. That's why the only spirits who associated with Jack before he because a guardian were Bunny and Sandy. Tooth and North spent all their time holed up in their homes, so Jack had only met the two guardians and the tooth fairies before the Pitch incident.

Fortunately for Jack, he and Summer Heat could not physically touch each other, or even stay in the same space for too long. Something about opposing seasons. Jack never paid it much attention anyway. So Summer couldn't come to the yearly beatings. Jack looked up as April and Scarlet shrunk down so they were human shaped, but a little bigger than him. "It's no fun beating up someone you can't even see." April said, and then they began. Jack cried out in pain as a foot thumped into his side, and he curled inwards. This was followed by several kicks all over his torso. When Jack refused to uncurl from his ball, Scarlet growled in frustration, and grabbed the fairy. Dragging him over to a tree trunk, she bound him there with some of April's thorny vines. Then the beating began anew. Jack cried out again and again as the thorns slashed at his skin, drawing blood. Jack tugged at the thorny vines around his wrists, silently begging for the guardians to come and help him.

Meanwhile, Lyra jolted upright. The snowflake! Of course! The snowflake that Sandy had given Lyra at Christmastime was still in her leather pouch. She quickly fished it out and concentrated really hard on Sandy. _Jack needs your help. Come quickly_!

At the North Pole, Sandy suddenly felt the piece of sand he had fashioned into a tablet, and reserved for the alarm signals vibrate. He looked around. North and Bunny were arguing about their holidays again, and Tooth was giving orders to the mini fairies, who hovered around her like a cloud. Floss' addition allowed Tooth to leave the palace for longer. Sandy floated over to the dresser and rang a bell he had insisted that North install for him. The others looked at him, and he held up the tablet. They raced over and could hear Lyra's anxious thoughts loud and clear.

North immediately went to bellow, "To the sleigh!" But Sandy formed a compass, a map, and a question mark, followed by a picture if Lyra and Jack. The others sheepishly acknowledged that they had no idea when the ice spirits were. Sandy expanded his sand cloud, and patted the cloud. Bunny looked at it dubiously, but sandy made him a special seat, with a seatbelt, just the right size, and he hopped on. North and Tooth climbed on no problem, and the guardians flew off to save their newest member.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is twice the usual size. Don't expect it that often, guys! As a side note, I was gonna end the story in this chapter, but this plot bunny attacked me, so I had to write it down. Good news, I have probably extended this fic by about 3 chapters or more, just by following this plotline. See you next chapter!
> 
> Angela


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst and some violence in this chapter.

Chapter 9

Jack groaned as the spirits attacked him again and again. He had felt some bones break a long time ago, and his voice was raw from screaming, so all he could do was to lie against the tree and wish for it to end. Suddenly he heard something. Careful not to show anything, Jack inwardly smiled. He knew that sound...

Meanwhile the Guardians had arrived, nearly knocking Lyra out of the sky when the cloud swooped down from nowhere. Tooth had tutted over the state of Lyra's wings for a few seconds, before remembering that there were more important things at hand and calming slightly.

Lyra sat on the edge of the cloud and strongly resisted the urge to yawn. Sandy's cloud was a nice place to be when she didn't have anything to worry about: now was not one of those times. She flew off the edge and guided the cloud over to where she had last last seen Jack. She raced down through the trees, hardly noticing the guardians right behind her. They could all sense that something was really wrong.

Jack froze as the seasonal spirits backed off. He couldn't summon up the energy to move, so he toppled forwards when the vines holding him against the tree were cut unexpectedly. He fell forwards, but was caught by a familiar pair of arms. He tried to speak, but everything faded to black.

Lyra stifled a scream as Jack's limp form fell off the tree trunk, the vines North had cut shriveling away. She flew forwards and grabbed him before he hit the ground. She shook him lightly, but he didn't move. Lyra started crying. She wasn't normally a crier, but when things got really bad, sometimes she just needed a cry. Tooth flew over to comfort the distraught winter fairy.

"Calm down, Lyra." Tooth soothed. "We'll take him to the Tooth Palace, and fix him up, and he'll be just fine, don't you worry. Sandy?" The golden guardian nodded, and threw a pinch of dreamsand into Jack's face, and he relaxed almost imperceptibly. Tooth picked up the two winter spirits and flew off to her Palace. North turned to Bunny with a frown. "Why can we not go to Workshop, anyway? There is certainly more room there, for all of us. Why Tooth Palace?"

Bunny shrugged. "I dunno, mate. Maybe she's used to patching up mini fairies, and the stuff she needs is right there?"

North deflated. "I guess you're right. Tooth Palace!" He declared to a snow globe he pulled out of one of his never ending pockets. Bunny tried to sneak off, but North grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him in, before pulling Sandy in behind him. The three landed in a hopeless mess on the floor of the entry hall of the Tooth Palace.

"I definitely prefer my tunnels, you drongo." Bunny muttered as he climbed out of the tangled heap of bodies left at the portal's end, before stopping and staring. The Guardians were always welcome in the other's hub, or control if you wish. North's was the Pole, Sandy's his dreamcloud, Bunny the Warren, Tooth her Palace, and Jack his lake. Unfortunately, because of their duties, the Guardians almost never left their hubs, let alone to visit each other. The only reason they even went to the Pole was because of North.

Jack, being a nomadic spirit, was the most likely to pop in unexpectedly, and so, had seen most of the other Guardian's hubs. By now the others were used to it. Unfortunately for Bunny, the only time he had seen the Tooth Palace had been during the Pitch incident, when it had been deserted. Now it was a thriving hive of activity, and the differences were obvious.

North was next out of the pile, and his reaction was similar to Bunny's. sandy rolled his eyes before pulling on North's pant leg, and pulling the large Russian out of his daze. North shook his head, before looking around uncertainly. None of them had any idea where the infirmary was, or where Tooth was, either. Fortunately for them, Lyra had briefly remembered the other Guardians, and, upon returning to the Tooth Palace, had asked Talia to bring them to the infirmary when they arrived. She stuck with the rarely used land paths, which took a bit longer, but got them to the infirmary in one piece.

When they arrived, Tooth, Lyra and Jack were the only occupants of the room. Lyra's ice wings had melted, so she was sitting on a nearby bed, while Tooth was dressing Jack's wounds. North moved to help her, Sandy was on dream alert, and Bunny hovered around feeling useless. Once North and Tooth were done looking after Jack's injuries, Tooth placed him on a fairy-sized bed, and Lyra fluttered over to sit next to him. Tooth gestured quietly and the others tiptoed out. Tooth ushered them into a living area where they all sat down.

Bunny spoke first. "What happened to him, Tooth? Do you or Lyra know anything?" Tooth shook her head helplessly. "We have no idea. Lyra only told me that he seemed rather scared and panicky, plus he insisted that she had to leave. Other than that, she has no idea. Neither do I. His wounds indicate a severe beating, several kicks and hits to sensitive spots included, but thankfully he doesn't appear to be injured by a weapon of any sort. The attackers look fairy sized, judging by the marks, but Jack and Lyra are the only non-tooth fairy fairies out there, and I refuse to think that one of my fairies would do this! It's barbaric!"

North put a hand on her arm to calm her down. "Don't worry, Tooth, I am sure he will be fine. In the meantime, I think we," he gestured to Bunny and Sandy, "have some spirits to question. You stay here and notify us if he wakes up, ok?" Tooth agreed, and soon her home was empty once again. She sighed, and went to check on Jack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was hard. I know it's slightly shorter than usual, but I had to end it there. I think some good old-fashioned revenge will appear in the next chapter as well, so stay tuned!
> 
> Angela


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible, but slight, mentions of violence, and more mentions of abuse in this chapter.

Chapter 10

 

Lyra shifted restlessly on her chair. It had been four days, and Jack still hadn't woken up yet. Lyra was unusually worried. She couldn't help remembering how panicky Jack had been as he begged her to leave. She sighed and tried to think of something else. Soon she drifted off, half lying on Jack's bed. Tooth flew in and cooed at the sight. Lyra had done this often, so Tooth simply checked on Jack around Lyra, and left her be.

Jack stirred slightly, then groaned as he felt the injuries all over his body. Where was he? Usually he dragged himself to a snowdrift and collapsed after the Annual Attack, as he called it. Jack had never woken up to a bed before, not since he was human, in fact. He noticed it was exactly his size, not to mention that despite the tall ceilings, the entire room was fairy sized, and came to the conclusion that he was in the Tooth Palace, despite never having seen the interior of it before. I mean, where else would have fairy sized rooms?

Jack tried to sit up, but found a weight on his legs. He looked down and saw Lyra, fast asleep. Jack smiled at the sight, and decided not to disturb her. He lay down and tried to get back to sleep, but the pain of his injuries was rapidly making itself known. Jack hissed slightly, as Lyra shifted, and her elbow nudged his broken leg. She stirred and Jack froze. Please don't wake up. It didn't work however, and Lyra sat up with a cute little yawn, but she woke up pretty fast when she noticed that Jack was awake.

"Jack!" Lyra yelled as she saw him sitting up in bed. She fluttered over to give him a hug, but held back at his imperceptible flinch. She knew he was good at hiding his pain, but this was just ridiculous! So instead Lyra sat herself down and held his hand. "What happened, Jack?" She asked him. "Who did this to you?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to just randomly blurt out 'Oh yeah, the seasonal spirits hate me and they beat me up every year, nothing to worry about, I'm fine!' Yeah, right. Lyra saw his hesitation. "Jack? What's wrong?"

He sighed in defeat. "Just... Promise me you won't tell the Guardians?" Lyra looked conflicted. She needed to tell them what was going on, she had promised them that, but on the other hand, she needed information from Jack to tell them something. She sighed and compromised. "How about you can tell them yourself, except for Bunny." She tacked on hastily as she saw Jack start to look mutinous. He sighed and nodded. Lyra knew that he knew that she knew that Bunny was the one Jack disliked the most. Jack nodded. Lyra kissed him, aware of his injuries, before flying off to tell the other Guardians.

When Lyra got to the open air of the Tooth Palace, she found Tooth and asked her were the others were. Tooth smiled. "Is Jack awake? Oh wow, that's amazing, let me call the others and we can-"

"Wait!" Lyra bellowed. Tooth stopped mid ramble and looked at her. Lyra lowered her voice. "Jack is, um, worried about Bunny. I know, I know," she added hastily as Tooth opened her mouth to protest, "But Jack doesn't think that, and, judging by their previous relationships, you can forgive him for thinking that, can't you?" Tooth nodded reluctantly, and sent a couple of tooth fairies who were resting, off to get North and Sandy.

While they were waiting, Lyra went back to Jack's room, to find him fast asleep once again. Lyra checked his temperature, and sighed in relief when she noticed that it was about 3 degrees Celsius. His temperature was usually below freezing, but he was a lot cooler than the last few days. Just then Tooth walked in, with Sandy and North(thankfully de-Booted, with them he clumped wherever he went) behind her. "They're here!" Tooth announced unnecessary. Lyra rolled her eyes, before shaking Jack's shoulder to wake him up.

Jack groaned slightly, but sat up. One of the bandages slipped, and Tooth moved to fix it up, but drew back when she saw the ice covering the wound. She stared at his shoulder for a second before asking him, "Jack? Why is your shoulder covered in ice?"

Jack grinned. "It's how I heal." He explained easily. "It speeds up the physical healing, but I do have to sleep more after doing it. It comes naturally now, so I probably did it while unconscious."

Lyra and Tooth gasped, and Jack mentally berated himself. Stupid, stupid! Now they'll know! Tooth carefully asked, "Why would you have to be so good at the ice healing that it happens automatically. You don't get injured that often... Do you?"

Jack winced at his mistake. Now he'd have to tell them the whole story. At least Bunny wasn't hear. Bloody rabbit would probably think him weak for being beaten up by a couple of girls! He shook his head slightly, opened his mouth, and said, "Well, this started a long time ago, waaaay before I met any of you..."

As the entire story spilled out, Jack watched his companions carefully, and was very relieved to find no sign of disgust or shame on their faces. There was only horror, sympathy, and anger for the soon to be rapidly hurting seasonal spirits. As he saw Sandy crack his knuckles, and North draw his swords, Jack decided that he really did not want to be them right now. Soon the Guardians left, Tooth off to do whatever, and the other two off to wreak some payback. Jack was truly touched, but North waved it off.

"Don't worry, Jack. Family take care of each other, do they not? You and Lyra are part of our family now, so we will help you." Jack laid back on his bed, and was drifting off to sleep when he heard Lyra's beautiful voice. "Jack? One question, and then you can sleep. Why did you send me away? I could have helped you. Why didn't you let me help?"

Jack mumbled sleepily "Didn't wanna let you get hurt, Lyra. I can deal with it, but I love you, and I don't wanna see you get hurt." Lyra's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Jack." She whispered to her sleeping boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's that! Sorry I didn't get to the Payback in this chapter, I just didn't get to it. These chapters are really fighting me, I've never done a romance before, so all the mushiness, while making me squeal like a schoolgirl, is not easy to write. More violence in the next chapter(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) and then I can FINALLY get on to the ending. It sort of ran away with me, this story. It was gonna bed six chapters, max, then ideas came flooding in. As always, review! Criticism will always be appreciated. Bye!
> 
> Angela


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tooth was angry. No, scratch that, she was furious. How anyone could pick on someone smaller and weaker than themselves was a mystery to her. To pick on Jack of all people, who helped wherever he could and never hurt anyone unless he needed to was even worse!

As Tooth flew down a corridor, absently separating a fight between the mice of the European division and the tooth fairies of the Asia division, She wondered what to do about Bunny.

Bunny would probably be hurt and upset that Jack didn't trust him, and he'd probably let that out by yelling at him, which would make Jack trust him less, which would make Bunny more hurt and upset, the cycle goes on.

Tooth decided that all they'd do would be to stall Bunny until Jack was better, and then they could all sort it out. She nodded decisively and and went to check on Floss. The bird was a godsend for Tooth, but he was so eager to help her that she had assigned a few fairies to make sure he ate and slept at least once a day.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Jack and Lyra were having a discussion on Jack's bed. Lyra was hounding him about the beatings. She asked him, quietly but firmly, "Jack, why didn't you tell someone about it. Even if you didn't tell me, you could have told the Guardians-"

Jack cut her off. "The Guardians are exactly why I didn't tell anyone, Lyra." He whispered. "I mean, they're all big and powerful and kids believe in them and stuff, and I was just a boy with a stick who froze things. That's why I was so surprised last year when Manny picked me. And, I felt like, if I wasn't good enough that they would kick me out again, or something, so I never told them, until now."

Sighing, Lyra hugged him, before speaking. "Jack, the Guardians knew that you were not the same as them, that's why they needed you! They had probably spent the equivalent of One year in they entire immortal lifetimes with actual kids, whereas you have been around them your whole life, immortal or otherwise. What was it you said about them? Oh, I know, 'cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?'" She quoted and Jack blushed.

"The Guardians are amazing fighters and they are brilliant at what they do, but Sandy is the only one who spends a lot of time in the outside world, and, much as I love Mama, showing a two-year-old girl teeth with bits of blood on them is not the best thing to do. Trust me Jack, the Guardians need you. They just don't want to admit it. Even Bunny." She added firmly when Jack started to argue.

"I guess so." He sighed. "I'll talk to him soon, I just don't know how he'll react. Ok?" Lyra nodded, and hugged her boyfriend.

Far away, in a forest of eternal Autumn, North and Sandy were walking along, looking for Scarlet Harvest.

Suddenly a mocking voice rang out, echoing through the trees in such a way that you couldn't tell where it was coming from. The voice said, "Ooh, I'm soo privileged! Two Guardians, in my forest. It's such an honor." The sarcasm was evident.

Then, a tall teenage girl with golden-brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long winter dress in fiery colors stepped out of the bark of a tree, as though she'd been there all along. With a snarl, North leaped at her, pinning her against the tree she just stepped out of. Scarlet squeaked in fear.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammered. North smirked. "We are here to find out why you decided to bully and attack Jack Frost, and for you to find out that no-one messes with a Guardian."

"It was Summer's idea!" Scarlet sobbed. "She was jealous-we all were-that MiM saved Jack, and not one of us, and she didn't want him to find out about his position, or to be a Guardian, so she made us attack him!"

North was confused. "But Jack only became a Guardian last year. Why have you been picking on him for so long? And what do you mean his position?"

Scarlet snorted. "You lot really don't know anything, do you? The only spirits who become Guardians are the ones who are touched by MiM during their mortal lives. Jack was saved, and when he was reborn, we all knew he was going to be a Guardian, You lot didn't apparently. The ordinary spirits are always a bit envious of the Guardian spirits. It's why Pitch hates you all, The Groundhog hates Bunnymund, and we hate Jack. it's part of our nature."

The Guardians were stunned. They had no idea that the other spirits felt that way! North turned back to Scarlet."What about the position you mentioned?"

Scarlet laughed. "You don't miss much, do you? for the Seasonal Spirits, rank is everything. In order of power, Winter is the strongest season, followed by Summer, then Autumn, then Spring. Before Jack, there had never been a winter spirit, so Summer ruled the Seasonal Spirits. When Summer found out that there was a Winter spirit, she was afraid that he would take her position, so she sent us to attack him. However, he was too strong for us, so we waited till his powers were dimmed, at the end of Winter, and attacked him then."

North growled slightly, but pressed on. "Why did Summer send you two to do it? Why did she not come herself?" Scarlet shook her head. "Like I said, Winter is the strongest season, so Jack is the strongest spirit, and can stand much more than the rest of us. If he is placed in the presence of Summer, or goes somewhere hot, he will be weakened, true, but Summer would simply combust if she went somewhere too cold, or physically touched Jack. So, since she could not touch him, she made us do it."

North sighed. "One last question, and I'll let you go," he promised Scarlet. She looked relieved. "Where does Summer Heat live?" Scarlet grinned, "In the Australian outback!" She half-shouted before sinking back into the tree and vanishing from sight.

North looked at Sandy. "Bunny is going to hate this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, nothing really important in this note, but anyway, enjoy!  
> Angela


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bunny hopped along the corridor, ignoring the various tooth fairies who tried to block his way. He had been left out of the loop for two weeks now, and he didn't like it!

Suddenly Bunny almost ran into Tooth, who luckily stopped in time. While she was wickedly fast and strong, she wasn't very heavy, and Bunny would have simply knocked her over. When Tooth spotted Bunny, she almost squeaked in surprise-a very unusual move for Tooth. "Bunny!" She almost screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Bunny blinked in surprise. "I came to see Jack of course. How's he doing?"

Tooth seemed to dither for a moment, before visibly deflating and leading Bunny down a corridor. "He's this way. You're lucky I even installed ground paths, most of the palace doesn't have them-"

"Tooth!" Bunny interrupted her, worry hidden on his furry face. "You're rambling. How's Jack?" She grinned briefly. "Oh he's doing just fine, he's healing nicely, still confined to bed though, which is driving him crazy, but Lyra is helping to distract him. Here we are!"

She pointed to a door, which, while small for Bunny, was at least human sized, so Tooth could visit if she needed to.

"I've got to go." Tooth flew about anxiously, looking very distressed, despite her cheerful words a few minutes ago. "Floss needs to rest, and that means I'll have to give out addresses again. See you later Bunny!" She called, practically fleeing down the corridor.

Bunny stared after her, confusion plain on his face. It was as if she was scared of him... Or of something. Shrugging, he pushed open the door and stooping, walked inside.

He saw a very adorable scene. Jack and Lyra were kissing. He almost laughed when he heard Jack's voice-his human voice, not his fairy voice-echo in his head. Oh, I wish I had a camera right now! Bunny wondered when Jack had said that, but it didn't matter. It was still appropriate.

Suddenly Lyra noticed Bunny standing in the doorway and, breaking off the kiss abruptly, squeaked slightly. Jack looked up, and his entire body tensed, all three inches of it. He looked as if he wanted to run, but Lyra pushed him back onto the bed and sent him a glare, which he countered. They had a silent argument before Jack nodded, conceding defeat, and turned to Bunny, who had been watching the interaction with no small astonishment.

"Hey Bunny," Jack smiled, though it looked forced. "You gonna come in and sit down, or just stand in the doorway all day?"

"Not likely, mate." Bunny muttered, coming in and finding a chair he could sit on without it breaking under his weight. He sat down, turned the chair, and sat so he was facing Jack. He sat and stared at him until Jack started to fidget. "So." Bunny stated. "Mind telling me why you've been avoiding me, Frostbite?"

Jack looked caught out. "Erm... Well... " He stuttered, looking at Lyra for help, but she just shrugged at him. He turned back and muttered in such a low voice that, if Bunny had not had such huge ears, he was certain that he would not have missed it, "I was scared of you."

"E-excuse me?" Bunny could not believe his ears. Jack was scared of him? Bunny sat back for a second and thought. True, he had had quite a few interactions with the winter spirit, probably more than any other before the Pitch incident, and certainly more than a few of them negative, but he had never acted differently before now. So why was he behaving like this? Then Bunny remembered. The Easter Incident. Yelling at Jack. Raising a paw as if to strike the teen, before lowering it and moving away. With a feeling of horror, Bunny remembered something else about that day. Something he had not registered at the time, because he had been so hurt and scared. Jack's face. He had been terrified of Bunny. Perhaps, Bunny realized, Jack did not know that he would not have hit him.

Bunny sighed and ran a paw over his face before leaning forwards, ignoring Jack's slight flinch. "Jack." He said carefully. "I have never, and would never ever, hit a child. Even you."

Jack twitched slightly, letting Bunny know his hunch was correct. He let a ragged laugh go, and slumped back onto the bed. "How did you know...?" He asked breathlessly.

Lyra spoke up for the first time. "It doesn't really matter, does it Jack? All that matters is that you two are ok again, right?"

Jack and Bunny nodded, and smiled awkwardly at each other. Lyra huffed. "Boys!"

Bunny was about to say something, when he suddenly stiffened. "Someone's in my home who shouldn't be. I've got to go!"

Jack scowled, and his wings fluttered slightly, but he stayed on the bed. It was clear that he wanted to leave, but couldn't. Lyra kissed his cheek lightly and told him, "don't worry, Bunny will be back soon, right?"

Bunny nodded, but he was already out the door, so he doubted the fairies had seen it. Still, he didn't stop. He raced down the corridor, deftly avoiding tooth fairies and cursing he fact that both Tooth and North had forbidden him to make tunnels in their homes. The second he was outside he skidded to a stop and to a stop and tapped the ground furiously, desperate to get to the heart of his Warren. He could still feel the itch under his skin, the tingle that appeared whenever someone who wasn't specifically invited in, entered the Warren. The last time he had felt it was when Sophie had sneaked into the Warren last Easter.

As Bunny shot through the tunnels, he felt two additional people enter the tunnels, but he knew these people. North and Sandy were clearly following the unknown who had entered his warren. He wondered what the hell was going on as he burst into the clearing (figuratively speaking as it was underground) and saw North and Sandy trying to subdue a teenage girl with red hair and black clothes. Unfortunately for the girl, Bunny knew her, and didn't like her.

"Summer Heat!" He bellowed, crossing the clearing in three strides and grabbing the teen, who closed her eyes. Suddenly she glowed, and her skin temperature began to rise, as if she was on fire. Bunny yelped and dropped her, but North knew the trick and was ready.

The second she was released from Bunny's paws, North took off his coat, heavily imbued with winter magic to fight the cold from living at the North Pole, and tossed on top of Summer. Instantly she crumpled to the ground. North walked over, followed by Bunny, who was still nursing his burnt paws, and Sandy.

"What do you think you're doing here, Summer?" Bunny growled. "You might live here but that is no reason to invade my home!"

North and Sandy stared at him. "You knew Summer lived in Australia?" Sandy asked through pictures. Bunny nodded, slightly confused. "Of course I did! We just have to stay out of each other's way when we're working, but otherwise we're just fine. Until now. Why are you chasing her anyway?"

North threw a glare at the struggling Seasonal spirit. "This...Spirit, is the reason why Jack was attacked every year since he was reborn."

"Every year!?" Bunny yelped. "Why would you do that?" He demanded of Summer, who stopped struggling and smiled nastily. "That kid deserved it! He has no idea how to run the seasonal spirits, heck, he can't even be seen by kids! And you want us to obey him?" She laughed mockingly. "Anyway, I'm much older than him." She stated as if it solved her problems.

Bunny almost slapped her, but, remembering what he had told Jack that morning, stopped himself just in time. "We," He gestured to the other Guardians and himself, "Are all much older than Jack, or you, or any other spirit. Yet you so not see us beating up other spirits, do you?"

She stuck her tongue out at Bunny, then ignored him, before turning to North. "We'll, what are you going to do to me then?" North frowned. The spirit was right, he couldn't hurt her or kill her, but he didn't want to just let her go, especially if she was going to go off and hurt Jack again. Then he had an idea.

He drew Bunny and Sandy over to a corner of the clearing, away from Summer, and outlined his plan to them. Sandy was in agreement, but Bunny was skeptical. "She won't go for it, North." North nodded. "She will if I threaten to revoke her status as Spirit of Summer." Bunny nodded. "Ok then, let's do this."

They walked back to Summer, who was smirking at them, and North stood up straight, and announced in a formal voice, "Summer Heat, for your crimes, we require you to make a Solemn Oath." Summer lost her smile immediately. A Solemn Oath, was the most binding promise a spirit could make, and they could not break it, ever. North continued, "The terms of this Oath are as follows. You will never attempt to harm Jack Frost again, you will not approach him nor speak to him unless on seasonal spirit business, and if so, you must have one other seasonal spirit there as a witness, who we will call upon if anything happens. You are also to never convince others to attack or attempt to harm Jack Frost again. These are the terms of this Oath, if you do not agree to swear, you will be stripped of your status as Spirit of Summer and your believers. What say you, Summer Heat?"

Summer was about to open her mouth and shoot off a cocky reply, like always, but then she actually stopped and thought for a second. She did not have many believers, so she was well used to the feeling of being passed through, and she absolutely detested it. So she closed her mouth, and, remembering the ritual words, spoke carefully. "I, Summer Heat, do agree to never attempt to harm Jack Frost again, I will not approach him nor speak to him unless on seasonal spirit business, and if so, I will have one other seasonal spirit there as a witness, whom you will call upon if anything happens. I am also to never convince others to attack or attempt to harm Jack Frost again. These are the agreements of the Oath, so I swear, so shall it be!"

North nodded, satisfied, and turned to go, before a complaining shout from Summer drew his attention. "Hey, aren't you gonna get this coat offa me!?" Chuckling, North reached over and grabbed the coat, before, with a wicked grin, Bunny formed a tunnel underneath the girl and she dropped, screaming into it. North smiled. "That's that, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! To clear up some possible misunderstandings with this chapter, The camera thing, I always believed that when people are asleep they are actually aware of what's around them, they just can't remember it. So, when Bunny was hit with dreamsand in the movie, he fell asleep, but he could hear Jack say it, and then it was in his subconscious. Sorry if it confused you, but I really wanted to add it in! Enjoy!
> 
> Angela


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The portal dropped North, Sandy and Bunny off at the Pole, but North immediately strode off in the other direction, muttering something to himself. Bunny frowned. "He's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he Sandy? Sandy...? WAKE UP!" Sandy jumped awake, and Bunny repeated the question. Sandy nodded, and Bunny scowled, before shrugging. "Shall we go visit Jack and Lyra?" Sandy nodded.

Despite his distaste for the things, Bunny grabbed a portal, and muttered "Tooth Palace Infirmary" into it. When he and Sandy exited the portal, they saw a fully-healed Jack, and Lyra, kissing.

"Oi! Break it up, you two!" Bunny called, grinning. "Don't you ever stop kissing?" He demanded while Lyra, red-faced, hid her face in Jack's shoulder. Jack shrugged, completely unphased. "Nope!" He said, grinning widely. "So, Sandy, Kangaroo, what's up?"

Bunny growled half-heartedly, but he was glad to see Jack back to his old tricks. "Where's Tooth?" He asked instead, looking around. "She had to go back to work." Lyra told them. "Teeth don't stop falling out, you know."

"We know." Jack teased her softly, kissing her neck. "It's not like you haven't told us five times a day, love." She shoved him lightly, grinning. "Shush you!" She scolded him, before turning to the Pooka. "Hey, where's North, Bunny?"

Bunny shrugged, looking at Sandy. "We dunno, Sheila. He just bloody dropped us at the Pole and ran off somewhere!" Then he stopped, thinking for a few seconds. "Actually, he's been avoiding us for a while, right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded. Jack grinned cheekily. "Well then, shall we go see what he's up to then?"

Sandy gave the idea a thumbs-up, and Lyra agreed instantly, but Bunny was a bit unsure. "Eh, I dunno mate, he might just wanna keep it private, ya know."

Jack pouted. "Aw, come on Bunny, where's your spirit of adventure?" Bunny caved, and nodded, reluctantly. "Fine, but this was all your idea, got it?"

"Whatever, Kangaroo!" Jack called, and Bunny rolled his eyes. It was unlikely that the boy would ever grow up, but Bunny found he liked it like that. He was draw out of his thoughts by Jack asking, "Shall we take a portal, or tunnels today?"

"Portal" was the unanimous vote, well, except for Bunny that is. However, soon they were all in the Globe room, looking around curiously. The Workshop was deserted. There were no elves, no yetis, and most of all, no North. Jack shrugged.

"Let's hope North still has those figures I gave him for Christmas on him." Jack said, before throwing his hands up, and creating an arrow out of snow. The arrow waited until it was lying flat on the air before starting to spin, faster and faster. Bunny said cautiously, "Jack, what-" but was cut off by Lyra whispering "Shush!" Viciously. She knew how hard it was to do certain winter jobs, and guessed it was quite difficult. Finally the arrow stopped spinning, and pointed in one direction, shivering slightly. "Oh! It's a compass arrow!" She realised.

Jack looked incredibly smug. "It would be a compass arrow, except for the fact that it's tracing North, not north, I mean..."

Everyone fell about laughing, including Jack. Finally Bunny got a hold of himself and sat up, trying to look offended, and failing miserably. "Hey, how come you can track us?" Jack smirked. "I always could. Now, are we gonna find North, or what?" Bunny scowled.

"Fine." He muttered, but Jack and Lyra were already flying down a staircase, following the arrow. He and Sandy raced to catch up. The arrow led them through a lot of tiny, winding corridors, until they came to a door that read, 'Santa's real Workshop, Please Knock!'

Jack looked at Bunny. "Mind doing the honours, Kangaroo?" Bunny rolled his eyes, and knocked upon the door. North called out from inside, "If is yeti, go away. If not yeti, who is it?"

"It's us North, mind letting us in?" Bunny called, and a second later North called, "Ok, come in, but touch nothing!"

As soon as they entered Jack and Lyra realised why North had said to 'touch nothing'. The entire room was filled with shelves, and, on those shelves, were hundreds upon hundreds of glass bottles, identical to the one Jack had drunk out of. Clearly these had been relocated here after Jack's...incident.

North was standing at the back of the room, next to two tiny bottles. One held and unfamiliar midnight blue liquid, and the other was the one Jack had drunk all of those months ago. "That's it!" Jack and Lyra gasped in unison. North turned around and nodded proudly.

"Yes. After you we're turned fairy, Jack, I wanted to find a way how to change you back. I had a few delays, but it is finally done! What do you think? Jack?"

Jack had been still, thinking furiously. When North called his name, he looked up to see Lyra and North staring at him worriedly. "What? Oh, I'm ok. Lyra, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded, very confused, as Jack pulled her outside. North looked at Bunny, perplexed, who shrugged at him. "Don't look at me, mate." He said.

Out in the corridor, Jack turned to Lyra. "I just had an idea." He told her, practically vibrating with excitement. "What if you became human with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back! Enjoy the chapter (sorry it's so short), and look out for another of my RotG fics coming soon, to be titled 'Not Alone'. See you!
> 
> Angela


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lyra was stunned. "What?" she gasped. Jack nodded. "We could be human together! Please Lyra? I don't want to do it without you."

That clinched it. She nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Jack whooped, and was about to fly off when lura stopped him. "What about the potion? Will there be enough for two of us?"

Jack laughed. "Don't worry; one sip is all we need, trust me!" Lyra laughed too, remembering the disastrous event that had changed both their lives for the better. Suddenly she grinned and grabbed Jack's hand, chirping, "We'd better go back in and tell them then!"

Jack laughed but followed his girlfriend in. Certainly he was glad he was going to be human again, but he had fallen in love with Lyra, and to be separated like that forever would have been heartbreaking.

Jack flew over to North and explained their decision to them. The big man looked flabbergasted. "Are you sure, Jack?" he asked carefully. Jack nodded firmly. "Absolutely! The only thing I'm worried about is if the potion will work on her, because she wasn't human to begin with." To Jack's surprise, North laughed.

"Don't worry about that, Jack. All of Tooth's mini fairies were human once, a long time ago. They chose to become fairies, and they gave up their human bodies. However, her human body will look slightly different, because she is now a winter spirit. Just as your hair and eyes changed colour when you became Jack Frost, so will she change."

Jack blinked. "How did you know I changed?" North winked. "I have my ways. Now, do you want to go first?" Jack nodded. "Sure. Do to have something I could drink out of?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. North handed him a thimble-sized cup, and Jack dipped it into the midnight blue potion, leaving plenty for Lyra. Giving a wink to Lyra for luck, he flew down and sat on the floor, before raising the cup and draining it in one gulp. Jack made a face at the taste, before the same burning pain overcame him. He tried to yell in pain, but nothing came out. Finally it was over, and he fell to the ground, panting.

Jack stood up, and shakily walked over to a chair that he sat on gratefully. He noticed that his staff and clothes were back, though he refused to think about where they had gone in the first place. He picked up the staff and smiled at the familiar feeling that shot through him.

Lyra flew down to his eye level, and said something, but to Jack's horror, he could not understand her. "I'm sorry Lyra." He said softly. "I can't understand you. You're chirping again." She drooped, but Jack stuck out his hand and caught her before she hit the ground. "I guess the translation thing only worked when I was a fairy, huh? Well, take the potion, and then we'll be back to normal." Se nodded determinedly, and accepted the cup of potion from North, before downing it in one gulp.

The effect was instantaneous. Lyra started glowing, brighter and brighter, until Jack and the others had to look away. When he looked back, he saw a girl of about fourteen years, which snow-white hair, and wearing a white dress with a blue jacket on top. Beside her was a small blue staff.

Jack jumped off his chair and raced over to her, just as she stirred and opened her eyes. One of them was her usual bright purple, and the other one was the same shade of blue as Jack's own. Lyra sat up and looked around curiously, gasping when she noticed that she was wearing clothes. Jack grabbed her and hugged her, laughing happily when he realised that the potion had worked. She laughed with him too, as they spun around the workshop lauding giddily. North and Bunny just stood back and smiled indulgently as the two teenagers laughed. Soon Jack calmed down, and he grabbed Lyra by the hand, yelling excitedly,

"Wait until I teach you how to fly!" Lyra just laughed indulgently as her hyper boyfriend pulled her out the door. North and Bunny followed them, but ran into Tooth in the globe room, who was excitedly examining Lyra's teeth while Jack explained what had happened. As soon as he entered, Tooth swept over to North, exclaiming excitedly, "North, this is incredible! How did you do this?" As she rambled on, North saw Jack and Lyra sneaking away.  _Lucky escape_  he thought enviously, before turning to Tooth.

"It was simple really, it just took time to create. Where is Jack, by the way?" he asked casually, trying to deflect Tooth off him. She looked around, starting to panic, before spotting a flash of blue outside the window, and flew over to peer outside. A wistful smile graced her face. "Having fun." She announced softly.

Outside, Jack had taken Lyra's hand in his own, and placed her own staff into it before speaking. "The main thing about flying human," he told her, "Is to trust the Wind. The Wind will carry you where you need to go, all you need to do is put your faith in it."

Lyra nodded nervously, before softly saying, "Wind, um, can you pick me up please?" she squeaked as she was gently lifted before she could even finish speaking, and she heard a soft chucle from beside her, and she saw Jack casually sitting on thin air. "It's alright, Lyra." He soothed her. "the Wind can sense where you need to go, use your staff to direct where you wish to go, and the Wind will carry you there. Try it!"

Lyra nodded, and with more confidence, swun her staff around, gaining the feel of the Wind supporting her. However, as she flew over a snowdrift, her hold on the staff slipped slightly, and with a startled scream, she fell-right into the snowdrift. Jack was about to go check on her when she soared out of the drift, shaking snow out of her hair and with her staff firmly in her grip. Jack laughed, and together they played, flying through the air, ignoring the negative temperatures.

Eventually they stopped and went inside for a rest, Tooth's beaming smile making them sure that she approved. As Jack sat on a window ledge, watching the other Guardians interact around him, with Lyra at his side, he realized something. For the first time in his immortal life, he was completely happy. He was human again, he had a family, and best of all, he had Lyra. What more could he need? Jack Frost smiled and sipped his drink. He was content.

**Clausula**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the end... *sniffs* Thanks for anyone here on Ao3 who's taking a look, and thanks to anyone on FFN who followed me.
> 
> Opal: Mind following me, too?
> 
> Hey! Get outta my Note! Sorry 'bout that, Opal likes to stick her nose in-
> 
> Opal: HEY!
> 
> Oh shush you. anyway, I will be posting my new story soon enough, but thanks for everything, and I hope you will read it *winks* This is Angela Rosin, signing out!
> 
> Opal: And Opal Ko-*Angela slaps her hand over her mouth and drags her away*
> 
> Ignore her. And, if anyone was wondering, Clausula means 'to finish a piece of writing' in Latin. I thought it was apropriate. Bye!
> 
> Angela


End file.
